


All I Want For Christmas...

by ereshai



Series: Check, Please! 12 Days of Christmas 2016 [6]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Check Please 12 Days of Christmas, Day 7: All I Want For Christmas, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/pseuds/ereshai
Summary: Just a little exploration of Whiskey's character.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have randomly given Whiskey the first name Alex, because I don't think he would have been called Whiskey as a child - just a theory ;)

_…is my two front teeth_

Alex W. – to distinguish him from Alex K. and Alex R. – hung back as the rest of his second grade class lined up in front of the whole school for their Christmas program.

He did not want to sing the Song.

“Is there a problem?” Mrs. Mostad asked him. Alex shook his head. “Then take your place, please.”

Alex stood at the end of the front row. Most of the boys were in the back rows, but Alex wasn’t as big as them yet. He glanced out at the audience – the whole school, plus some parents – and quickly looked down again.

Ms. Caldwell, the music teacher, began to play the piano. The girl next to him, Katie, elbowed him.

“It’s your song, Alekth.” She stuck her tongue out to emphasize the ‘th’.

Alex stubbornly kept his eyes on the floor. When the rest of the class began to sing, he mumbled along. When they came to the chorus, he stopped pretending to sing along at all.

“ _All I want for Chrithmath ith my two front teeth, my two front teeth_!” They weren’t good singers, but they sure were loud.

The kids nearest him nudged him and giggled. Alex scowled. It wasn’t his fault he was still waiting on his front teeth to grow in and nobody else was.

_*_

_…is you_

Samwell was… nice. Whiskey – that name was so much better than anything anyone came up with at home – liked his team well enough. They didn’t push themselves on him too much. Their chirps never crossed the line, either.

His cousin Chad didn’t seem to like them, though. Chad’s whole team had a problem with them, in fact. And they were huge jerks about it. But Chad was his only family in the area and his mom _and_ his aunt would give him an earful if Chad complained about him. Chad always found something to complain about.

Whiskey wasn’t surprised that Chad fit in so well with a group of homophobic dickheads. So he didn’t bother to tell Chad that he wasn’t staying at Samwell over the holidays because of some perky blonde freshman (so not his taste – in boys or girls), but because of a certain very cute, very male hockey player.

Tango was waiting for him at the Haus. “Whiskey! Bitty baked us some cookies.” He held up a brightly decorated Christmas tin.

“That was nice of him.” He took the tin and gave Tango a quick kiss. “Ready to go?”

“Sure.” They shouted their goodbyes to the rest of the Haus and began their walk back to the dorms. “Oh, you never said. What do you want for Christmas?”

Whiskey bumped Tango’s shoulder with his own and took his hand. “Just you,” he said with a slight smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This only happened because I couldn't decide which way to end the title.


End file.
